


i know there's gravity

by TotallyHuman



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, But it's closer than you think, Epilogue-ish, Eventual Smut, Everyone lives, M/M, Rimming, The important people live, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: How long had it been since they’d saved Richmond? Since the last time Javier had seen Jesus. It felt like a year, but it was only a couple months, really. Their parting words had been burned into Javier’s mind. Their not so subtle flirting even more rich where it rested in Javier's memory.





	1. don't fear the air

**Author's Note:**

> There will be porn-yness, but I love a good build up. The chapter count may go from 3 to 4 buuuut that's only a maybe. 
> 
> Also, the title and chapters are named after lyrics from "Close To You" by Lucian

“... figure we can have them use the rooftop trails to the sniper’s nest in the northern blocks -- “ David’s stern voice explained. The two of them were posted up outside of the armory, where conversation the shuffling and clunking of supplies trickled steadily from as they mulled over David’s strategy. Having to go over them was only a formality the two of them established and Javier was sure the two of them entertained it so much because it was a conversation. Them talking.

They were getting better at that. Slowly. David had gradually been opening up again in small increments, no longer diverting his eyes every time they looked at each other. Going about it in every typical, emotionally stumped ‘David’ sort of way. The worst had been when David would simply tell Javier, “Not now.” _Not yet_ , he wasn’t ready, was what that meant - Javier knew. The same way he would be with Kate, if not a little more callous. Sometimes it would be only that David would ignore her, though. On a bad day for Javier, he could see the way David’s pride curdled with a single glance at him. At what he knows he inflicted on their relationship. Maybe if Javier had thrown a punch that day, it would be easier. Funny how things worked like that.

The three of them could stand in the same room again, thankfully. Although David and Kate would barely graze each other with their eyes and seemed determined to pretend they were strangers when they discussed things with Javier. It was supposed to be _together_ that they talked over Richmond’s plans, but things take time. Already it was starting to look up. Responsibility expedited it, Javier was sure. Maybe ‘forced’ was more accurate, but the former was lighter on the mind.

“Did Gabe try and beg you to let him go yet?” Javier cut into their conversation with a faint, testing smile. He hoped to god that David wouldn’t dismiss it.

For a moment, it seemed like he would. His eyes hardened and his lips pursed, looking like he usually did. And like a break in storm clouds, David retorted, “Like a dog at the dinner table. I love that he’s so eager to be a foot soldier but - “

“He’s got a way to go?” Javier says.

A huff like the beginning of a laugh not quite executed came from David, “Hell yes. Kid’s an okay shot, but so is everyone else.”

This was going somewhere; it was an actual, _casual_ conversation and fuck if Javier missed spending time with his brother. Asshole or not.

“I’m thinking of seeing if he’d want to do more practice lessons with me…” David’s voice trailed off at the idea. Javier knew why: his and David’s relationship hadn’t been the only one that’s tensility had been pushed to the tearing point. David underestimated his son’s compassion though; probably thinks Gabe’s only a few missteps from being a worse version of himself. A fear not entirely unfounded, but Javier’s pretty sure it’s been avoided.

"That sounds like something Gabe would think is _awesome_ ,” Javier said encouragingly. He dared to clap one hand on David’s shoulder, embracing this moment as it was suddenly intruded.

“Javi?” Kate’s voice chirruped as she rounded the corner into the armory hallway, “Javi!” She repeated as they locked eyes where Javier cocked his head over his shoulder. She hesitated an inch on her step as she registered David’s presence but then immediately continued her approach.

Kate herself looked well. Ever since people seemed to unanimously accept her as a comforting, hands-on diplomatic supervisor of sorts. She picked up the role quickly, with the sort of determination Javier envied sometimes. The way she seemed to constantly burn for the work, while being content to do it.

It felt like the community called to Kate. Not that Javier didn’t feel somewhat compelled to Richmond, but Kate just - it _fit_ her. She wore it better than she ever had the road.

Javier couldn’t think of anyone who had a real complaint about her, except that she seemed to work too hard. And Javier was more than happy for her, despite the oddity of seeing her go from enamored to platonic in regards to him. His ego probably needed the humbling of it, though. And Kate had needed it more.  

“Hey, what’s up?” Javier asks in kind, “Don’t tell me someone's been shot and muertos have broken through our walls.”

“You’re not funny enough to pull that one off,” Kate said, brow raised, and a hint of seriousness in her voice as she let it slide.

“Too much?” Javier asked apologetically.

Kate rolled her eyes and got to the point. “ _Anyways_ ,” A small smile formed on her lips, “it’s good news. Guess what old friend just rolled up to our gates. Or should I say trotted.”

Javier raised one eyebrow at Kate inquisitively before... _shit_.

“Really?” Javier asked rhetorically, because he knew. It clicked and a sudden burst of giddiness lanced through Javier as a grin spread over his face, “Where is he?”

How long had it been since they’d saved Richmond? Since the last time Javier had seen Jesus. It felt like a year, but it was only a couple months, really. Their parting words had been burned into Javier’s mind. Their not so subtle flirting even more rich where it rested in Javier's memory. 

“Told him to meet you in the church in a thirty. He had a few others with him, we’re working on some temporary housing.”

Javier took a few steps forward before pausing. He traded a look with David, who had been pointedly trying to look toward the wall rather than at them before he caught Javier’s eye, “Good luck on the trip, David. But if you're not back for dinner in two days you know I’ll summon papa’s spirit.”

David nodded with a sound that sounded even more like a laugh than before, “Read you loud and clear, Javi. But don’t start a fight you can’t win.” It was a tease, not a threat and Javier cherished it. He watched David glance at Kate, watched Kate glance back. They exchanged a neutral smile. The acknowledgment was immense and already Javier could feel this day like a balm on his soul, assuaging all kinds of aches and bruises.

  
Then he gave a tilt of his head to Kate, “Thanks, Kate. I appreciate it.”


	2. moments for us to be close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmh, this will probably be extended to 4 ch
> 
> Get ready for
> 
>  
> 
> The dialogue

The church wasn’t empty. Hardly a day went by that it wasn’t, which was surprising above all else.

They hadn’t expected the memorial wall to be… popularly comforting. But it was. They kept the front doors open and let as much natural light in as possible. The effect was modest and welcoming, far from overwhelming. Kate had impressed that people found comfort in in the pictures. Maybe they held a piece of those peoples’ spirits close. Maybe just in the fact that they were taken in a simple moment. Where the world was quiet and pleasant enough for them to snapshot the moment. That energy alone, to have a memento of it and of others’, that you could be close to was enough to draw people in.

Javier was mostly glad that the place could be reclaimed positively.

He was more happy to add a new personal memory of glee to that: the grunge figure of Jesus in his classic duster, hair down around his shoulders and light slanting down over him as he inspected the memorial wall.

“Still fashionable, I see,” Javier said he approached.

Jesus didn’t jump but only looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, one side of his lips curved in a smirk.

“Almost thought you were another person; all shaved up like you are,” Jesus replied, staring hard at Javier’s features.

Javier huffed out a laugh and scrubbed the side of his face before moving to clasp the back of his neck, “Welp, makes me feel clean since we’ve had some extra time.” They were shoulder to shoulder at the wall now, their line of sight with each other unbroken and twinkling, “Plus, David offered. Been a little less than a week and it’s growing back, so I doubt it’ll stay gone much longer.”

“Oh, well, _David offered_ ,” he recited with a smile. “It looks good. _Very_ handsome, all spick and span.”

“Awe, it’s okay, you don’t have to say ‘badass’ out loud,” Javier joked. Then let his stare divert away toward the memorial wall again. Meeting the gaze of a dozen people who don’t return it.

“The casualties, huh?” Jesus said. Javier’s lips pressed tighter. “Wish I had something like this. For the people I’ve lost. It’s… nice."

Their silence grew heavy in the stretch of a few seconds as they took in the collage of pictures. He thought about all the people that _might_ have been there, even if it hurt that those who survived had lost someone. There could have been so many more.

Javier was deciding the best way to go about breaking it before Jesus took the responsibility upon himself:  “You’re wearing leadership pretty well,” Jesus noted. A sideways glance at Jesus reunited their gaze in a humble way. Their energies softened by the topic until they’re only a gently flowing river between the two of them, acknowledged right beneath the surface of their conversation and mutually understood.

“Yeah, I…” Javier paused to gather his words and pressed on, “I kinda thought I’d screw it up, like I did with my life before.” He tried to say it more like a joke but it hung solemnly between the two of them instead. So Javier raised his chin again and spoke up, “After what you said and… _everything_ ; I had to try. You were right about people depending on us - on other people - people like you... and me.” Javier tilted his body to the right, bumped shoulders with Jesus and gave a gentle smile, “I mean to say ‘thanks. What you said, before you left - - if you hadn’t, I might have just left. Left all these people behind and realized too late that I don’t want to be that kind of guy.”

Jesus scuffed his shoe against the church floor and looked at Javier through dark eyelashes, “Ah, I think you’re putting a little much on a few parting words, in the end it was _your_ decision. But I’ll take the gratitude.”

Javier’s eyes flickered to the wall and back to Jesus. “Hungry? We’ve got some good food stockpiling going on, and not all just scavenged.”

Jesus smiled, “Food is the way to a survivor’s heart, Charmer.”

  


* * *

  


Over the next couple hours the two of them got re-acquainted. They conversated about Richmond’s rebuilding and development since Javier, David, and Kate took lead. How the people were coping and the initial murmuring of bitterness over what happened and how they finally came about to forgiveness. Jesus talked about what happened before he returned to help them that day at Richmond and the things and people he’d had to return to. Javier made some stupid, silly jokes that Jesus indulged with laughter. They traded flirtatious quips that were glaringly obvious, but fortunately no one was there to call them out on then.

They stayed until the sun waned and dripped orange and pink light through the church windows, signalling that they’d have to light the candles soon if people were going to be loitering after dusk hours.

A stranger made his way into the church with some food, flanked by Kate and Eleanor with their own respective rations. The three of them chortled with laughter and conversation.

“Who’s - ?” Javier started to question, only to have it immediately answered.

“One of mine, don’t worry. He’s actually one of the guys that came with me to help out with the Richmond crisis. A good guy for sure.”

Javier made ‘hm’ sound from the back of his throat. It wasn’t skeptical but accepting. Completely trusting of Jesus’ words, after all that happened. “Guess he’s as welcome to bunk in Richmond as long as he wants. Like you,” Javier said, meeting Jesus’ eyes. The insinuation clear.

Jesus smiled and nodded his head. It was languid, almost hesitant movement before he craned his head back up. Javier could tell what was coming. “Gracious as always,” the burden sitting behind the words is subtle but telling as Javier noticed it, “But we will have to leave tomorrow. Tell Kate ‘thanks’ for me, by the way. For letting transients in her city.”

The ending was a scapegoat for the less blunt rejection of Javier’s subtle offer for residence. He took it.

“No problem, Richmond would have died without your help. Even if we were on our last leg, you would have security in these walls. That I can promise.” Javier smiled softly.

It became quiet again.

Candid and casually, Jesus spoke up, “Speaking of ‘good guys-’” Javier raised an eyebrow inquisitively as Jesus allowed a playful twinge to shine through his words. “You and Tripp...”

That time, both Javier’s eyebrows shot up, “Me and Tripp?”

Jesus laughed shortly, a teasing note to his tone, “C’mon, you two had some good stuff going on out there. I could see it and I wasn’t there that long.”

Introspection was necessary because Javier knew _exactly_ what Jesus was referring to. He’d be lying if the blatantly correct observation didn’t bring a small bashful tint to his cheeks. He and Tripp had tiptoed around each other forever. Since Joan’s deal, since Tripp outright forgave Javier. Before that fucking deal they had been so… so good. Javier could feel his stomach flip at the memory, at wanting to be a good brother and irreparably harming two people for it. After the revival of Richmond, he and Tripp have settled into a relatively normal routine of trading smiles and quaint conversation. They’re… friends. Nevermind the comforting times they’ll share in the quiet of the salvage center, the occasional stares, and the hesitant moments of silence when they finished eating together and realized they’d be going back to their apartments.

“By the way, smooth work there, Romeo,” Javier deflected. “Don’t think I have any aces up my sleeve after that.”

“Excuse me for not wanting to encroach on a relationship. Although, if you’re telling me you and Tripp have miraculously held out from each other - well, then...“ Jesus trailed off, eyeing Javier mischievously.

It was look that Javier openly returned. He gave a half-hearted glance out the wind and back and said, “Looks pretty late. Has Kate given you a place to stay yet?”

A shake of Jesus’ head, “Nope, said you’d be kind enough to do that for me.”

Javier could only smile.

  


* * *

  
  


Ten minutes and a flurry of schoolgirl-esque snickering later, the two of them were at Javier’s apartment.

The moment the door closed behind them and Jesus took a couple steps into the living room, Javier reached out and snatched his hand to pull Jesus back. He wasted no time in lurching forward, taking Jesus’ shoulder with his opposite hand and capturing the man’s lips in a sudden kiss. It hinted at a chaste nature before Jesus relaxed and eased into it, lips parting so they could lick into each others’ mouths. It was a sweet and gently determined kiss that gradually shifted into one fraught with passion and intensity. Jesus pressed into Javier’s chest until Javier had to step away, and away, and away. The two of them moved together. Until Javier’s back was flat against the wall. Jesus’ hands were on Javier’s hips, holding him there as Javier wrapped an arm around Jesus’ neck.

It was dreamy as something could be in the apocalypse. A kind of brink-of-death edge to it Javier wished he could have experienced before the ‘end of times.’ Except then it would have been ingenuine, which made the real thing pull a hurtful heartstring deep in Javier’s chest.

They kissed lavishly and thoroughly for minutes on end. Javier could feel his blood simmering steadily as he felt along Jesus’ shirt beneath the duster, trying to figure out the dimensions of his chest beforehand.

“I have to say something,” Jesus huffed, having pulled away, and their faces only a few inches apart. Lips red from the graze of teeth and shining with spit.

 _Goddammit_ , that figured.

Javier’s eyes fluttered open. Disheartened: “Second thoughts?”

Jesus smiled faintly, comforting the bit of worry his sudden stall implanted in the center of Javier’s rib cage. “Hardly, but _you_ might and - well, I’m not the type of guy to deceive someone in a situation like this, so I’ve gotta get it off my chest before - _if_ \- we continue.”

The importance of whatever Jesus had on the tip of his tongue was obvious in the serious plateau of his voice. Hands left Javier’s waist, leaving him to simply slump his weight back against the wall. He watched Jesus, eyebrows furrowed, electric tensity around them, “Okay, I’m listening. I guess.”

Jesus only stared at him for several seconds afterward, as if taking in Javier’s features in all for the first time. Though it was far from the first time. One gloved hand raised to hold the side of Javier’s neck, his thumb caressing the skin along his jawline. It was oddly intimate, or felt more so than the kissing and groping of before. Javier felt the urge to lean his head into it.

Finally, Jesus explained: “When I leave tomorrow, I’m not just going to meet up with my group anymore,” Jesus paused like forming the words was an arduous task that required proper R&R and focus. Probably a practice Javier should keep on hand himself. “ _I’m not_ \- Me and my group - all of us - are going. _Leaving_ , Javi.”

That confession, the one Javier already knew beneath everything, still managed to clutch his heart tight like a vice grip. Had him sucking in a deep breath.

“I like you, you know. I think you’re a good survivor, and a better man. And I’m attracted to you and I want this, so bad. But you know how it is out there. We could be gone for months, years. Forever. You meet new people, new things happen and we’re constantly forced to adjust.”

“I’m trying to say that while this - “ Jesus’ head dropped and inch as if he was tempted to nuzzle into the crook of Javier’s throat while he finished out what he had to say. He didn’t, and instead raised his head to ensure their line of sight was locked. “It’s not nothing. There’s too little moments like these left in the world for this to be meaningless, but you shouldn’t try and hold out for me when I’m gone. It’s better if it’s just _tonight_ and _good_ and something both of us get to remember fondly. Not something that… holds you back.”

Javier knew the underlying message in the words, felt as though he swallowed each one as Jesus spoke them until they rested thick in the back of his throat.

“Is that okay, Javi?”

Javier’s nickname sounded so sweet on Jesus’ tongue. It all felt a bit unfair, but that was the world and Javier understood.

The whole world held as still as the breath in Jesus’ and his lungs before Javier leaned in, both hands pulling them close again, and kissed Jesus for a solid minute.

  
“That’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay?
> 
> Okay.
> 
> I need to not post at 2am.
> 
> I'm ready to b dragged. You can send me nsfw(or not) drabble prompts @galaynoxious.tumblr.com to do while I work on this as well.


	3. there is magnetic force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to split this into a 4th chapter but didn't for reasons explained in the end notes. but im here now! sorry for the long wait!!

Javier was a steady force pushing Jesus back step by step. The two of them had receded into the bedroom, not intending to have it out on the ratty couch occupying space in the living room. There had been a night when Javier watched a cockroach crawl out from between the cushions and hadn’t quite been able to bring himself to sit comfortably on it since. Plus, no one had the luxury of cockroach repellant and unsoiled furniture. It would have been an awkward feat to accomplish anyways, being the tangle of limbs they were at the moment. They were determined not to part from where they were connected at the mouths, it seemed. They pawed at each others’ clothing as they walked, Javier only able to pull the duster off of Jesus.

Yeah, it was a challenge getting to the bedroom, but they managed.

The back of Jesus’ knees collided with the edge of the bed and Javier gave an extra shove at his shoulders to send him onto his back on the mattress. It left Jesus simply to stare up at Javier with a smile curling the edges of his lips. He leaned back leisurely on his forearms, teeth dug into his lower lip as he raked his eyes over Javier’s visage in an ego-gratifying way that received a cheeky smirk in return.

“I could look at you all day, Javi,” Jesus said, voice low and throaty. The sound went straight to Javier’s cock. Speaking of which, was half-mast and trapped obviously in the confines of Javier’s jeans. Much like Jesus, who put as much effort into hiding it. Meaning none at all. “But I would prefer,” he clicked his tongue with each enunciation, “if you were wearing less. Only given the occasion.”

It was a suggestion but _not_ at the same time and evoked a slight laugh from Javier, who found the buttons of his jersey. “Ask and you shall receive,” Javier replied in a sultry tone with a twinkle in his eye.

They didn’t live in the warmest places and while they came in handy, damn if all the layers Javier wore were massively inconvenient. Although, Jesus didn’t seem to mind as he observed the way Javier stripped off his jersey at the foot of the bed before tossing it to Jesus and continuing on with a roll of his eyes. So, Javier made a show of it. He paused a moment with every article of clothing with a subtle and hypnotizing undulation of his body.

Javier knew how good he looked. Had since he was a teenager. Knew he was fit, that he had a way better than ‘nice’ face. It was easy for him to strip eagerly and confidently in front of Jesus, watch Jesus slide his tongue lustfully along his lips and bounce his knee with the teased energy slowly and undeniably rising him. Javier loved it, too.

By the time Javier swayed his hips and kicked his jeans to the side Jesus was finally impatient. Jesus pushed himself up into a sitting position, hands taking Javier’s waist and slipping down to thumb lightly at the shallow dips on either side of his hips as he urged Javier forward and into his lap.

“Too pretty for your own good, these Richmond folks don’t even know how good they’ve got it with a view like you. “ Jesus spoke into the skin of Javier’s skin as he pressed a kiss there before Javier was doubling over on top of him to connect their mouths, his hands cupping Jesus’ cheek and the side of his neck tenderly as they licked into each other mouths. The kiss was open and hot and set Javier’s mouth watering for more as he sunk lower into Jesus’ lap, until Javier was rutting against his crotch for more friction.

“Jesus?” Javier whispered as their lips parted. Jesus skimmed his hands appreciatively up Javier’s torso, felt him shiver in responsively but hold strong as Javier leaned in and brushed his lips close to Jesus’ again.

“Hm?”

“Why… are you still clothed?” They paused in their kissing entirely as Jesus remembered his state.

"Distracted," Jesus murmured back as he pecked Javier on the lips once more.

Javier returned a snort, which shifted into a yelp as Jesus pushed him sideways onto the bed so he could stand up and begin stripping. He didn't take nearly as much time as Javier did, nor attempt to embellish... at all. It's efficient, Javier had his clothed shucked off onto the floor in a couple of minutes while Javier sat and waited in only his underwear, legs slack open and head tilted to the sideas he enjoyed the sight of Jesus' body. The man was trim, nothing too defined but with obvious muscle put on. He was only slightly more broad than Javier, to an almost unnoticeable degree. There was a nice cropping of chestnut hair across his chest that was as pleasing as to the eye as the rest of him. Javier could only grin, _so content_  to be where they were.

The obvious abruptly occurred to Javier. "So, huh, I don't really have any... y'know. The supplies."

Jesus huffed amusedly. "Didn't really expect you to. All that stuff had expiration dates, so I doubt it would matter if you did." He leaned toward the bed, dug his knee into the mattress and joined Javier, " However, there are other ways to _prepare_. Pretty fun too, haven't been able to do it for a while and, well, we've got the whole night. " A charming smile split Jesus' face before he fell forward, Javier letting his back hit the mattress as Jesus' arms locked him to it. Not unwillingly in the least. Jesus dipped his head down and placed kisses along Javier's jaw, a delightful sensation - his lips were soft like rose petals, only disillusioned by the tickling of Jesus' facial hair.

  
The man then tipped his head back and gave Javier a smile so coy he could have choked, hooking two fingers into the waistband of Javier's boxers.

Five minutes later, Javier was on his stomach with a gasp tumbling from his lips as Jesus worked his tongue inside of him. One steady hand locked Javier's hip hard as a car boot against the bed, and Javier honestly had no idea what to do with himself as the wet muscle Jesus' tongue slowly and thoroughly dipped inside of him. Javier settled for burying his face in his elbow, muffled soft moans against his forearm, and bit his frustration off with his thumb --nearly.

That frustration was really only because of how _good_  Jesus felt. How unprecedentedly skillful Jesus was with his tongue as he licked inside of Javier hotly. Fucking _sloppily_  after a couple more minutes of that teasing, endless tongue fucking that was amazing and had Javier yearning for more, bigger, fuller. All of it. He could feel spit liberally coating his entrance, practically sliding out of him - before a single finger was suddenly pressing into Javier alongside Jesus' tongue. _T_ _hat_ pulled a hitched moan from Javier as he bucked his hips back against Jesus' face, who hummed against - _into_  Javier's body. The vibrations from that, Jesus Christ. Lord forgive Javier for taking his name in vein, but God. God, god, _god_.

"Ah, fuck, that's so good," was all Javier could manage to speak in a strained tone. The hair on the back of Javier's neck stood on end, his body trembled as Jesus' finger went deeper than his tongue could. The digit grazed briefly against Javier's prostate and elicited a hiss from him. A desperate wriggle of his hips.

Jesus' free hand slid down the gentle curve of Javier's back and then gripped hard at his right ass cheek, kneaded the flesh and muscle and made it all the easier for Javier to go slack. To loosen up and let Jesus use _the_ most blissful foreplay he's ever experienced.

His cock twitched as a second finger accompanied the first and scissored him open, testing. Javier couldn't decide if he wanted to push back against Jesus or rut into the sheets for some friction against his cock. An indecision evident in the vacillating writhe of his his waist and bitten off, strangled noise Javier made. Both ideas were more than a little tantalizing and so close - and yet so far.

Then Jesus decided for Javier. He tugged Javier closer, plunging his fingers inside of him more roughly than before and moving to lick a stripe up the crevice of his ass as he pulled his face away from him. Javier practically keened as Jesus' fingers worked so deliberately, moved more gratuitously. They ensured that Javier was stretched and ready. Javier turned his head back, mouth open with haughty sounds falling perversely and with all the fluency of a second language - third language?  and caught Jesus' scintillating and blatantly aroused gaze.

"You look _damn_  good, Javi," his fingers slowed and stopped, knuckles pressed to Javier's rim as he scissored the digits continuously. Javier bit his lip to try and focus. "Taste good too."

"Jesus," Javier panted the man's name, "if you don't fuck me right now, then I might actually ban you from Richmond."

Jesus laughed low and heavy, undeterred and enticed to action all the same. He paused to spit into his hand and Javier watched as Jesus slicked up his erection to the best of his ability. Not that he hadn't done a spectacular job on Javier's ass but there was no guarantee it wouldn't hurt. A burning sensation was more than probable at that. But Javier didn't mind, he was open minded and had toed the line of pain and pleasure long before the world ended and made it a veritable, unavoidable facet of sex.

Anticipation was the only emotion that welled up; that made a shiver reverberate through Javier's body.

Only a mild hum, clenched tight behind Javier's teeth, came from him as the blunt head of Jesus' cock pressed against the quivering rim of Javier's entrance. Jesus held still, hands massaging either side of Javier's lower back, a little _too_  long and Javier gently attempted to rock back onto the other man. To get some god damned momentum going, for Christ's sake.

Finally, Jesus sunk into him. The drag of his length against Javier's insides undoubtedly was eased by the dedicated preparation --yes, Javier could tell. It's still a tough slide and Javier found himself gritting his teeth, breath stagnant in his chest as he waited for Jesus to bottom out. And he did... eventually. It took short intervals of rocking in and inch or half an inch, and the same back and the forward and then - well, a pattern. Until Jesus pressed forward once more and Javier could feel himself flush against the hair that surrounded the base of Jesus' cock and the weight of his balls against him. It was blissfully intoxicating, being full in that way. It had been far too long. _Way_  too freaking long, holy shit, Javier had to - had ta -

" _Fuck_ , you feel so damn good inside of me." It was a gasp. Javier remembered to breathe, let out a soothing lungful of air as he looked over his shoulder and took in the heady sight of Jesus leaned over his curved back, mouth slack and further watching himself, disappeared inside Javier.

"Ah, you're so tight, Javi. Amazing. You look so sexy like this," Jesus mumbled. Javier was positive it was more of a spaced out, autopilot ramble than a real, deliberate compliment, but Javier took it anyways.

"Thanks, J, really. But could you -" Javier's voice was breathless, the muscles in his left thigh twitched as he tried to get some sort of movement going. Jesus sure loved his dramatic pausing, Javier did too, and it was entertaining --any other time than now. "Could'ja just... fuck,  _move_ -"

At once, Javier's prayers were answered as Jesus pulled out halfway and slid back in to the hilt. Javier hissed, moaned, and clenched his fist in the sheets with another careless curse and _dios mio_  whispered breathy and hot. A reaction mirrored by Jesus in a similarly husky tone.

That set the pace, a steady, languid fucking that drove Javier slightly mad. Had him pressing his forehead against the sheets and releasing higher, keening noises. He knew the _why_  of Jesus being careful but that didn't mean Javier particularly cared for it. Teasing was fun when it was recreational, and _he_ was the one employing it, but like this? This was just... torturous. Even if it was good.

Although, Javier would take it all back as Jesus' cock brushed up against Javier's prostate. It sent a jolt of pleasure through Javier's body more quickly than any thrust Jesus had delivered. Granted, Jesus was the one that hit the switch, time taken or not. And it felt fucking fantastic, "Mmmh-mm, a-ah, _mierda_ \- right there, fuck. Jesus."

" _Javi_ ," a sultry tone suddenly murmurs against the curve of Javier's ear, giving him another start. His cock took the slight scare differently with a wanting twitch. Javier groaned loud and unabashedly as Jesus slid in. " 'S all good to take it a bit slow, hm? "

"Nnhn - hah --" was all Javier could manage as Jesus sunk in, grazing purposefully along Javier's prostate. It made his back arch, made his body twist before he pushed back into Jesus, blatantly needy and nearly demanding. "Kiss me, fuck," okay, demanding in full. He wanted it - badly, burn or no burn, teasing personality or no. Jesus complied, thankfully, the lips locking as Jesus suddenly snapped his hips much more harshly than every other tedious, caring thrust that Javier had been accustomed to over the past ten minutes. Javier mewled and neither broke the kiss as Jesus picked up the pace.

Fuck, it did burn. Javier still didn't care. It was minute, a spice in the rest of the sensations that were burning him as Jesus fucked him proper. Tough enough that his hips were pinned to the bed, his erection permitted constant attention by the blankets, thank God.

"A little - little more," Javier said, broken up between Jesus' diligent thrusting that faltered on every other meet of their hips. A sure sign that he was close like Javier, who reached hand down between himself and the sheets to jerk himself wildly, not even attempting to sync with Jesus' pace. It was disjointed by that point anyway. "Shit, I'm so - _so -_ "

Close. Javier's mind blanked as intensity rolled through it like a tsunami, carrying the entire world away with it and leaving Javier in the stars as he came, only away of his forehead pressed to Jesus' and the other mans cock slamming into him, letting Javier ride through it until -

Emptiness, and then warmth and stickiness splattered over his lower back. The sound of their mingled panting was the only noise filling the room for a long several minutes.

  
"Javi, what can I use to clean up with?" Jesus asked, voice almost drowsy with post-release high.

"How courteous of you. Uh, bedside drawer - top - I think," he directed lazily. He stayed on his stomach, aware of the wetness that would otherwise get on the blankets -- _fuck_  not that it mattered, with his own cum now all over them. That'll be fun to scavenge for, or request the scavengers for, over the next couple weeks. If only David hadn't already set off...

Oh well.

A soft rag wiped over Javier's back, a slightly irritating sensation with the hyper-sensitivity setting in. But Javier allowed it. 'Allowing it' registering as a sarcastic description in Javier's head.

He was about to force himself to roll over and face Javier when an arm - two arms - wrapped around his waist and does it for Javier. Jesus pulled Javier back to chest, spooning him. If Javier thought it had been a while since he'd been fucked, it was even longer since he had been god damn _spooned_. Damn, it felt nice. Javier could curl into it and -- you know what? He did. He curled into it and let Jesus' warmth sink into him, coax brick onto his eyelids and toward the kind embrace of a good night's sleep. The man was the physical embodiment of a sunset, Javier couldn't swear. Warm and pleasant and beautiful.

He was going to miss him.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Jesus whispered into is ear. Had Javier said that out loud. Ah, some things can't be avoided. Like sleep...

"And I won't forget you either, Javi."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, my tablet broke a while back :^[ shattered. its useable but slow, and awkward. i have a kindle, but there's basically no way to legitimately write on it. the way i found to do this is arduous and saddening but i really needed to finish this fic, so, i tried my best to make due.
> 
> hopefully ill have a job soon and will be able to save up for a new laptop, but this'll probably be the last thing i post for quite a bit.


End file.
